TOGY The Organization of Gifted Youngsters
by Untamed-butterflyzshut-down
Summary: The x-men of the future go back in time to visit our guys! (it's better than it sounds), by Flayme.I no longer need OC's.
1. Prestuff

T.O.G.Y (The Organization of Gifted Youngsters)  
  
By Flayme  
  
Summary: The X-men of the future!, I need OC's! Here's the story line.  
  
T.O.G.Y go back in time to tell the x-men of dangers coming their way (I know what those dangers are, but you'll have to wait) And The brotherhood of the future go back in time to team up with the BH of today to defeat the X-men of today, ya got all that? Well, if you do, I'm gonna need OC's, just fill out this form and give it to me in a review!  
  
~*~  
  
* = detailed please  
  
Full Name:  
  
Code name:  
  
Age:  
  
Gender:  
  
Apperance: *  
  
Powers:*  
  
Strengths: (Abilities normal humans could have)  
  
Weaknesses:   
  
Civilian clothing: *  
  
Battle Clothing:*  
  
Personality: *  
  
History:*  
  
Affiliation: BH or T.O.G.Y?  
  
Side notes: (Pairings, dislikes.........etc.)  
  
~*~  
  
Flayme. 


	2. Prestuff 2

T.O.G.Y (The Organization of Gifted Youngsters)  
  
By flayme  
  
Disclaimer: I own it all in my dreams. And my dreams are all I own.  
  
Characters:  
  
T.O.G.Y:  
  
Regina Cruz - Malignant  
  
Paul Tammas - Scorpion  
  
Damian Hall - Cyber Saint  
  
Phoebe Night - Phobia  
  
Danny Tolusky - Balefire  
  
Duo Shanile - Hotshot  
  
Alexia Karma lupin the third - Shocker conductor  
  
Aira McCarthy - Aira  
  
BH  
  
Mallory Ozzandy - Oblivion  
  
James Mccafferty - Mimic  
  
Jessie Rodriguez - Medusa (Rogue31: I hope you don't mind that your characters are in brotherhood, you didn't specify a location for them, and I only got to BH OC's)  
  
Molly Hendel - Tigress  
  
(I would like to say sorry to Willa. J and MsJade13, I couldn't use your characters for various reasons, even though they both rocked.)  
  
*  
  
Those are the characters! I fully intend to finish this Fan-fic, but spring break is comic early for me and I'm going to visit My sisters and my dad in Toronto tomorrow. When I return, I promise to devote as much of my time as is humanly possible to updating and finishing this Fan-fic.  
  
Flayme. 


	3. Prologue

AN: Alright, my vacation is over (sigh) and I'm gonna now work on the story but, okay, seriously you guys.........my computer's been freaking out on me :S so I'm sorry for the late update, please know that I've been doing everything in my power to get this fricken' thing uploaded. Please also take into note that writing fan fictions with other people's characters, along with other stuff going on in my life, is hard and time consuming, because I want each and everyone of your characters to have equal "screen-time" and the same personality in my story as you originally created them to have. So please, give me some slack. And to Mr. X00001 (AKA; Paul Tammas) I changed around your character a bit, since he didn't fit into the story too well before, I also took away some of his powers, because he was a little too Garry-lou (or Barry-lou, whatever the male version of Mary-sue is) for this story with all those abilities.  
  
Also, not every character is in every chapter, but they will all have equal time eventually.  
  
(P.S: I made a huge mistake, in the application thing in the first chapter, I didn't put down a label marked "Appearance" I fixed that problem straight away, but a lot of the people didn't send me specifics on the looks of their OC, so, in order to keep my story running smoothly, I have made up appearances (hair, eye's...etc.) for the OC's who don't have any.)  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
Talking= "blah" Mind speak/thoughts= ~blah~ Sounds= *blah* Change scene= ^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Prologue  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The air was cold and harsh, and the sky and everything under it seemed to have lost all color, it was all just gray, plain and solemn.  
  
The only sign of life was a young teenage girl, walking, by herself, down the lonesome, depressing highway. She kept looking around, as if she were expecting something. And by the expression on her face, it wasn't something nice.  
  
She tightly clutched her black trench coat around her shoulders, in a vain attempt to keep away the cold, and continued walking. Still searching the never ending gray with her deep blue eye's, tinted with a red, so faint, you had to focus to see it. As she walked, she was unknowingly watched buy a pair a green eyes, hidden deep in the shadows, her stalker raised a hand and pointed a finger at the girl.  
  
The girl suddenly came to a stop, as if she had been frozen stiff from cold or fear. She threw her coat to the ground to show the back of a black-clad body, donned with an image of a purple spider.  
  
She whipped herself around to face her attacker and just barley managed to duck out of the way as a blast of green, glowing energy fired directly at her.  
  
"Oh, shoot!" The girl said with a hiss as she ran and dodged and jumped around the blasts being shot at her.  
  
As she ran, she realized that there were more and more things she had to escape.  
  
Streams of strange toxic looking liquid, zaps of electricity, trails of rapidly moving black fire, and objects such as small knives and darts attacking her from every direction, she somehow managed to not get hit, by moving constantly and twisting her body to escape from the ongoing assault.  
  
But as the rather one-sided fight continued on, she found herself having less and less stamina, she was finally backed against a wall, literally. Her breathing was ragged and her face red and slick with sweat.  
  
And as she began to raise her hand to signal surrender, something small and shiny zoomed toward her and stuck itself in her shoulder.  
  
"Augh!" she groaned, she was too worn out to manage more than that. She reached to her shoulder and with a grunt pulled out the offending item. It was a silver dart, stained with red.  
  
"That's enough!" A loud booming voice shouted from a loudspeaker. The gray, dismal settings faded away to reveal a large metallic room, devoid of anything except for empty space.  
  
"Oh my god! Phoebe! Are you alright?" A panicked female voice came from the shadows, and a blond girl wearing and tight black shirt and baggy cargo shorts ran up to her, a look of distress on her face. "I didn't know we were stopping, I meant to aim next to you, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe Night touched her shoulder and winced, it stung badly and her battle clothing was covered in her blood. ~This training session had certainly taken a painful turn~ She thought to herself.  
  
One by one the other students on the battlefield filed around her, she could see Regina Cruz, or Malignant, their team captain, Danny Tolusky (Balefire), Alexia Lupin (Shocker conductor), Duo Shanile (Hotshot) and of course Aira McCarthy, still awaiting a reply.  
  
"I'll be fine Aira, It's just a scratch." She started to stand up, when in a puff of Black-blue, oily smoke. Their headmaster, Professor Wagner, appeared before her. He Looked worried and fearful. He brushed back a strand of his shoulder length white hair, with a white furred; two fingered hand.  
  
He sighed and bent down, he pulled Phoebe to her feet, at which point he clasped her (undamaged) shoulder and disappeared with her in another puff of smoke.  
  
"He'll have taken her to the medical ward, yes?" Danny spoke with a light French accent, his brows slightly furrowed over his black eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Alexia replied silently.  
  
The group stood there in silence.  
  
"I'm going to make sure she's okay." Aira said and she ran off out the door of the metal room. The others shrugged and followed.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Bamf*  
  
They appeared in a white hospital like room, Phoebe was clutching her shoulder tightly, the blood seeping through her hands.  
  
Prof. Wagner, or Kurt as the other teachers called him, went to a sink cupboard and retrieved a blue hand towel; he wet it in the sink and passed it to Phoebe.  
  
"Here, put pressure on your wound." He said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He sighed again.  
  
"Maybe it's too early to practice single training," he shook his head "I just want you all to be as prepared as you can be. Times aren't like they used to be, and safety is the top priority."  
  
Phoebe frowned  
  
"We can handle more than you think we can, we're not wimps." She crossed her arms.  
  
"I know, I know, it's not that I think you are." He wrung his prehensile tail in his hands "It's just this war.........There's more human/mutant conflict now then ever before." Quietly, to himself he added. "And to think it all could have been avoided."  
  
He turned to face her.  
  
"Phobia."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the strange formal use of her codename.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You need to get some rest, go to your dorm room and sleep for a while." As he spoke this he rapped white gauze around her wound. "And would you please tell the others, to do the same, they're probably on their way here, to see how you're doing." She nodded.  
  
"Sure prof. And don't worry, we can take care of ourselves." She smiled and vacated the room, shortly, after which she came across her teammates.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~Injuries, power malfunctions, war. God, this is all too much. I wish Xavier were still alive.........I wish they all were~  
  
Kurt Wagner thought all this to himself as he "Bamfed" from room to room, looking for Logan.  
  
~Sigh. Those were the days, sure we had problems but at least they weren't so out of control~  
  
He finally found Logan playing a game of pool in the lounge with a student by the name of Paul Tammas.  
  
"Ah, professor Logan, there you are." Kurt spoke.  
  
Logan didn't look up; he was in the middle of aligning a shot and looked extremely concentrated. Kurt still found it amazing that over all the years Logan hadn't mentally or physically changed a bit, even though he was nearing his 150th birthday.  
  
"Ahem!" Kurt coughed, just as Logan shot, the distraction caused him to miss the ball entirely and hit the green cloth instead.  
  
He turned his violent gaze on and growled  
  
"What ya' want, elf."  
  
Kurt would have been extremely intimidated by this when he was younger, but now he was older and wiser and knew Logan would never hurt him or any of his students. He just liked to put on a show.  
  
Kurt looked to Paul.  
  
"Mr. Tammas, would you please excuse yourself. Professor Logan and I have something we need to discuss."  
  
Paul looked from Kurt to Logan and nodded.  
  
"Sure thing, Prof." And he placed his pool cue on the table and left the room.  
  
Wolverine faced Kurt.  
  
"So? What is it?"  
  
Kurt frowned. "Have you spoken with Forge lately?" Logan shook his head. Kurt took a deep breath, walked up to Logan put his hand on his arm and.........  
  
*Bamf*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*Bamf*  
  
They had reappeared in Forges garage/laboratory, a dimly lit metal room, mechanic books and bits of machinery lay strewn about the floor and the shelves on the walls and mechanical sounds and the smell of motor oil lingered about.  
  
"What's the big idea, bub!?" Logan snapped "Why the big hurry?"  
  
"Sorry" was Kurt's distracted reply "Forge!" he yelled.  
  
There was a crash and an "Ouch!" from a room unseen, then an old man with gray hair, light brown skin and a robotic arm came into view, through a door in the back of the garage, rubbing his head.  
  
"Forge, there you are!" Kurt rush toward Forge, who was still nursing the bump on his head, where something heavy must have fallen.  
  
"Yeah." He looked at Kurt "I suppose you're wondering about the.........um.........you know."  
  
"Yes." Kurt nodded vigorously. Forge clicked his tongue.  
  
"Well, it's almost finished. I was just putting on the final attachments when you called."  
  
Through this conversation Logan had been getting more and more restless, he hated it when other people knew what he didn't.  
  
"What are you two talkin' about?" he asked.  
  
Kurt put a hand up to silence Forge, and turned to Logan. His face had suddenly become grave yet determined.  
  
"Logan, do you remember what happened on Halloween night, seventy years ago? The night that stated the war?" Logan nodded.  
  
Kurt nodded back. "Well.........Forge has created a time machine, so we can go back and change what happened-"  
  
"-There's only enough power for two trips though, one there and one back." Forge cut in. Kurt nodded again.  
  
Logan let it sink it, then grinned.  
  
"What're we waiting for?"  
  
"Yes, so what do we do firs-Ak!" Kurt suddenly grabbed his chest in pain, Forge and Logan tried to help but the didn't know what to do and Kurt fell to the floor in a heap. (AN: O.o)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(AN: Okay, I've been writing all day and I'm pretty tired, please forgive me for the state of the end of this chapter)  
  
The machine at the side of Kurt's hospital bed beeped steadily, showing that he was alive, for now at least.  
  
The students sat in the waiting room, except for Regina Cruz, who sat by her head masters bed.  
  
She remembered the past six years that she'd spent with T.O.G.Y and how Professor Wagner had always been there for her and the rest of the students, she didn't want him to die. Why'd he have to get a heart attack?  
  
She was pondering this when Kurt's eyes flew open, he sat straight up in bed breathing fast and heavy, as though he were out of breath, The machine on the table was beeping faster and faster, he grabbed Regina's arm.  
  
"Go to (huff) Forge (puff) ask about (wheeze) Time machine (sputter) 1999 (gasp) warn x-men (cough) dance (choke)" and with that the beeping steadied again and Kurt fell back on his pillow.  
  
Regina was shocked, she ran out of the room to the expectant eyes of T.O.G.Y, she told them what happened, and they all agreed they should go see Forge first thing tomorrow.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The fall sun burned brightly in the sky, it was a hot day and anyone with a brain in their head would be outside, soaking up, what was sure to be, the last heat wave of the year.  
  
Like the five outside of the ancient ramshackle house, known simply as "The boarding house" to many, but to these five it was known as the Brotherhood of Mutants headquarters, it was also known as home.  
  
The first of the five was a girl in her mid teens; she was lounging about, lying in the sunlight like a cat. She had black hair, violet eyes and dead pale skin. She wore a black tank top, black jeans ripped at the knees, a black skull cap with bits of fabric made to look like cat ears and an amethyst on a black string hanging from her neck.  
  
Her name was Mallory Ozzandy also known as Oblivion.  
  
She turned to look at the second of the group, a young, lean, lightly buff man, nearing his twentieth birthday. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. He stood leaning against the house with his arms crossed.  
  
His name was James McCafferty also known as Mimic.  
  
"Hey, Jay?" Mallory yelled to James. James looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is it, Ozzy?" he asked.  
  
"Can you get me some lemonade?"  
  
James rolled his eyes. Nobody could move on a day like this, on days like this, the only thing you could do was melt in the warmth of the sun.  
  
After a moment of silence, Mallory "Humph!"ed and felt anger inside her, she focused her energy on that anger and felt it lift away, but now in front of her stood a life size replica of her self, it actually looked more like a shadow, except for the glowing violet outline and eyes. Mallory smiled, she'd converted her anger into a duplicate of her self.  
  
"Go get me some lemonade." She ordered the duplicate; it nodded and retired to the inside of the house, returning shortly after with a cold glass of the tasty drink. Mallory lifted the glass to her mouth when it was suddenly knocked out of her hand by a tremor under her chair.  
  
She turned her head to look at the third of the group, an old bald man with a tall commanding presence, a defined chin and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a brown vest over a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
His name was Lance Alvers also known as Avalanche.  
  
Mallory grinned at him.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't use your powers out here in broad daylight." She jokingly scolded him.  
  
His face remained cold as stone and he turned to stare at her shadowy duplicate, than back at her. He shook his head and just went back inside.  
  
"Strange old guy, that one." spoke the forth of the group, she was short and muscular, with dark brown eyes, braided shoulder-length black hair and American/Puerto Rican ethnicity. She wore a black tank top, black boots and blue jean cut off shorts.  
  
Her name was Jessie Rodriguez also known as Medusa.  
  
As Jessie spoke she absent-mindedly reached down to scratch the chin of a small calico kitten, which had come to rest itself beside her. The cat then began to change shape, finally stopping when she had reached the form of a slim, 16 year old girl, with purple shoulder length hair and brown eyes, wearing (AN: Sue sue magoo, you didn't tell me what she dresses in, so I made it up based on her personality, hope that's OK ^_^) a bright orange t- shirt, light blue shorts and green sandals. She smiled at the odd look on Jessie's face.  
  
Her name was Molly Hendel also known as Tigress.  
  
"Molly!" Jessie narrowed her eyes at the girl who sat next to her grinning like the cat that swallowed the bird. (AN: no pun intended)  
  
Molly and Jessie continued bickering until they heard James shout.  
  
"Hey, guys! Look!" he pointed at a car driving past them on the road, actually, it was more of a van than a car, but it was it's occupants that made the vehicle interesting, Togy (T.O.G.Y (AN: It's just easier to say (and type) the sound)) were riding past them, their long time rivals, it was an opportunity they couldn't pass up.  
  
"Let's follow 'em and do some real damage!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Logan rode on his motorcycle speedily down busy road after busy road. Passing cars and busses like a cheetah passes a turtle.  
  
He always rode when he was distressed, it help calm his nerves, and now with the elf getting a heart attack, it was as good at time as any to do just that.  
  
He had just decided to head back when he saw a rickety, old, worn-out jeep and knew it was the BoM.  
  
~What're they up to now?~  
  
He decided to follow them, just in case.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Togy arrived at Forges, they immediately began yelling for him.  
  
"Forge!"  
  
"Mr. Forge?"  
  
"Hellooo!"  
  
"Come out, come out where ever you are!"  
  
"Mr. Forge! Are you here?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"He's not here." Damian Hall (Cyber Saint) spoke softly, the metallic half of his body shining slightly in the dim light.  
  
"Thank you for that brilliant deduction, captain obvious." Duo Shanile replied sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes. Damian frowned.  
  
"Let's split up and look for the time machine." Regina said to the group.  
  
And they did, though none of them really knew what it would look like, they were hoping for a miracle.  
  
~This is so stupid~ Duo thought ~Prof. Was probably just having a spaz attack or something, saying nonsense about time machines and "X-men"~ but he searched as well, he came across a plain wooded door and went inside.  
  
The room inside was nothing like he had expected, a huge metal sphere big enough to fit 50 or 60 adults comfortably.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Come take a look at this!" The rest of Togy followed him into the room, with a resounding chorus of 'Ooh's and Aah's.  
  
"I wonder if this is the thing that'll get us to 1999." Aira thought aloud.  
  
*Destination, 1999. Please give specific time.* spoke a robotic female voice  
  
"I guess so." Spoke Paul. "What should we set it to?"  
  
"Today." Regina replied, "Right now, Just to be safe."  
  
*Destination, 8:32 AM, October 9th, 1999. Time travel initiating, In 10.........9*  
  
"Is everybody insi-"Regina stopped when she saw, standing in the door way to the time machine, the BoM.  
  
*8*  
  
"Didn't think we'd miss the party did you?" Mallory spoke, a smirk on her lips.  
  
*7*  
  
"So this is some kind of time machine, huh?" James asked as the BoM stepped inside, he touched one of the curved, metal walls.  
  
*6*  
  
"Leave now, before you regret it." Phoebe said menacingly, she took off one of her purple gloves.  
  
*5*  
  
"Ooh, we're so scared." Jessie teased with a smile.  
  
"You will be." Phoebe replied  
  
A fight ensued.  
  
*4*  
  
Out side Logan pulled up to the garage, wondering why the BoM would come here, when he heard the ruckus inside, and the robotic voice counting down.  
  
*Zap*  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
*Sizzle*  
  
"Rowr!"  
  
*3*  
  
*Crash*  
  
"Augh!"  
  
*Pow*  
  
"Eeek!"  
  
*2*  
  
Logan bounded off his motorcycle and ran inside as fast as he could. He had just reached the door when.  
  
*1*  
  
There was a flash of blinding light; Logan staggered backwards, when he had regained composure. He stood up and opened the door.  
  
Nothing, there were gone.  
  
*Time travel successful. Destination, 8:32 AM, October 9th, 1999. Occupants..........  
  
.........Regina Cruz  
  
.........Paul Tammas  
  
.........Damian Hall  
  
.........Phoebe Night  
  
.........Danny Tolusky  
  
.........Duo Shanile  
  
.........Alexia Karma Lupin the third  
  
.........Aira McCarthy  
  
.........Mallory Ozzandy  
  
.........James McCafferty  
  
.........Jessie Rodriguez  
  
.........and Molly Hendel.*  
  
Loan stood there in shock, for what seemed like forever. Togy and the new BoM were in a completely different time zone, with absolutely no idea what to do, whom to go to.  
  
What they were getting themselves into.  
  
"Shit."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is, took me forever and five hours to write the stupid thing with my short attention span, but its there. Don't expect any other chapters this long, I just had to do this to get the story going, and I needed to write a bunch to do that.  
  
Please review, if you don't I'll shrivel up and collapse into a pile of dust on the floor. 


	4. Chapter one

Here we go, another chappie. Gotta say some stuff.  
  
And to Haretrigger, You'll find out why Kurt's the new Prof. soon enough. Don't worry it'll all make sense eventually.  
  
Yay! I've got a banana and a cookie! *Hugs Electric fire and Zee4* thanks for the proposal Elf, sweetie! ^______________________^ You wanna Kurt or Pietro plushie? Oh heck! Take em all XD *Plushies fall from the sky *  
  
(AN: Woah, I just had a CK moment (My sister O.o) I need to go wash all the...freaky niceness offa' me :P)  
  
Did everyone have a good easter? I didn't 8B But that's okay, because it wasn't really for me anyway, I'm not Christian, but my sisters and parents are.  
  
Thank you all, everyone's reviews mean so much to me!  
  
P.S: the ^^^^^^^ is now, in this chapter, changes in PoV, I hope it doesn't confuse you.  
  
Flame: The girl that's avoiding homework.  
  
Now on with da story.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 1 (Officially)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
All the Togy and BoM experienced, when they were transported through time, was a blink. As if they had simply ceased to exist for one millisecond, and then they felt themselves being hurled to the ground at lightning speed.  
  
They all hit the ground with various "Ompfs" all except for Damian, who used his wings and jet booster to escape impact, and then gently landed.  
  
Everyone else got up and dusted themselves off, where upon doing so they quickly filed back into their original teams, and stared coldly at the other, then began to look around at their surroundings.  
  
They were behind a small, industrial building, there was a dumpster next to them filled with uneaten and half eaten burgers, greasy paper bags and mushy French fries.  
  
"So this is 1999, eh?" Danny Asked  
  
"I suppose so, I wonder where we can find the "X-men", whoever they are." Regina replied.  
  
At the words "X-men" The ears of the members of the BoM perked up, they had heard lance talk about "Those stupid X-geeks" all the time back in 2068.  
  
But there was no way they would tell Togy. Not in a million years.  
  
"I don't know why, how or where you're going to find these mystery people and I don't care, lets go." Mallory declared, and with that the new BoM left, down the sidewalk at the front of the building.  
  
"Should we go after them?" Damian asked.  
  
"We'll worry about them later. Right now lets see if we can find anyone who will know who the x-men are." Regina stated.  
  
"Where should we look first?" Alexia asked, when out of a door in the building came a group of teenagers.  
  
"Lets ask them."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was 8:30 and the x-men had school off for the day, so they had decided to head down to Burger Bomb and have a little quality fast food time.  
  
When they were seated and had their food in front of them, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, and Evan began to talk.  
  
"So, are you guys, like, going to the fall dance?" Kitty asked, and sipped her diet coke.  
  
"Yeah, right, Kitty." Rogue answered "Ah wouldn't go near that place if my life depended on it." (AN: I'm not writing much of the accents, they're too messy.)  
  
Kitty frowned, then turned to look at the two male members of the group.  
  
"I'm going with Amanda." Kurt said between swallows of his burger.  
  
Kitty nodded, as if this pleased her. (AN: Hehe.)  
  
"I'm probably not going." Evan shrugged. Kitty shrugged back.  
  
(AN: Um...yeah.)  
  
They only stayed for a few more minutes, (there's only so much one can take of Kitty's blathering) then they exited through the back door.  
  
When the stepped outside, they saw a group of very strange looking teenagers next to the dumpsters.  
  
Among the strangest, there was a bald, half metallic young teen with wings. If there weren't mutants, they would have been really freaked out.  
  
The group of teens came over to them, and a tall, thin girl with tanned skin and black hair and eyes began to talk.  
  
"Hello, my name's Regina Cruz, I was wondering if you knew where we," she motioned to the rest of the group ", could find the x-men."  
  
The four froze, who were these strange people? And what did they want with them?  
  
Rogue was worried, and she didn't like the way a girl with silver hair was looking at her, confused as if she was searching for something, then suddenly the girl opened her red eyes wide.  
  
"Rogue?" the other members of the girl's group looked at her.  
  
Rogue was startled.  
  
"Do ah...know you?" she asked warily.  
  
The girl looked like she was about to nod, but then she looked sullen and shook her head.  
  
"No...not yet at least." A boy with green eyes and green hair walked up and put his hand on the girl's shoulder.  
  
"Alexia, is she-"He was cut off by her nod.  
  
The x-men were now very concerned, and had almost considered fighting, or running, or something, when suddenly, they heard a voice in their heads.  
  
~It's alright, I have scanned their minds just deep enough to see they have good intentions, and they are not to harm any of you. Bring them back to the mansion.~ said the mind-voice of the professor.  
  
~Yes, Professor.~ said the mind-voices of the x-teens, simultaneously.  
  
"We're the x-men." Said Kitty. The group looked to her.  
  
"You are?" Said the green haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, well...four of the x-men anyway." Replied Evan.  
  
The tall girl took a deep breath.  
  
"We need to speak to you, about a serious matter." She said, confidently. The x-men could tell that she was the leader of this team.  
  
"Well, we're just going back to our place, our professor wants us to bring you along." (AN: spooky)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Regina raised an eyebrow. Paul Tammas voiced her concern.  
  
"We just met you, how does your professor know about us?" he asked.  
  
The supposed "x-men" looked nervous, as if they were deciding something.  
  
"Vell...you see," Said a boy with shoulder length navy hair and a German accent that looked vaguely familiar to Regina. ", ve are, I know It vill sound crazy, but ze x-men are mutants. Ve go to a school for mutants and our professor iz a telepath."  
  
It clicked.  
  
"Regina! They're us! Well...not us exactly, but our team, a long time ago, with a different name! That's why the Prof. sent us here." Phoebe exclaimed. The others murmured their agreements.  
  
The X-men looked confused. Regina smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's a long story, we'll explain it at your mansion."  
  
"How did you know we have a ma-"  
  
"We'll explain it all there."  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
So...yeah...shortness. Ahem.  
  
It sucks I know...sigh  
  
*Is fishing for complements*  
  
Hey! I'm not!  
  
*Lying*  
  
I'm not lying you stupid action bubble thing!  
  
*Is jealous of the action bubble thing*  
  
AUGH!  
  
*Is knocked out by a Blob plushie falling from the sky*  
  
O.o  
  
Review! 


	5. Chapter two short

I'm sorry it's been so long...there was a personal crisis...you don't want me to get into it.  
  
sigh so...here it is.

Chapter 2Logan raced on his motorbike back to the institute; the kids had gone gallivanting off to another time and as their guardian (while professor Wagner was in the medical ward and the rest of the teachers were off at a conference in Washington) he was responsible, he shouldn't have left to go riding.  
  
As he pulled up to the mansion he saw the x-van in the driveway.  
  
The other teachers were home.  
  
Logan silently cursed, put his motorcycle away and entered the mansion. He was immediately greeted by a nagging high-pitched voice.  
  
"Where are the students Logan?!" said the voice, he turned to face the old woman to whom the voice belonged.  
  
Her hair was brown with a few wisps of gray, and tied in a loose bun behind her head, she was small and skinny and was wearing a lot of pastels, mostly pink.  
  
"Hey half-pint." He greeted her. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What have I said about calling me half-pint? I'm a grown woman now and my name is Kathrin."(sp?) Logan growled quietly and nodded. "Now, where are the children?"  
  
Logan sighed and recounted the story to miss Pryde, when he had finished she just stared at him for a second, then shook her head.  
  
"I'll go inform the others."  
  
She took off up the stairs and returned with the rest of the teachers.  
  
The first was an old man with a kind face and white hair; he was tall and wore a brown suit. His name was Jamie Madrox.  
  
The next was his daughter, Anna Madrox, a young woman with short brown hair, kindly brown eyes and a round, child like face, she wore a blue skirt and high heels with a white v-neck, long sleeved shirt.  
  
The third was Professor Wagner's wife, Amanda, although she was not a mutant, she taught the students most of their mainstream schooling since the war started and mutants were outlawed, and therefore not allowed to attend public school. She had long straight gray hair and moon shaped glasses; she wore a flowered t-shirt and brown khaki's.  
  
The final of the four was Amanda and Kurt's son, Ehren. A demonic looking man in his late thirties, he had soft, brown skin like his mother, yellow eyes, fangs, a spaded tail like his father, pointed ears, horns protruding from his bald head and a goatee of black hair. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Once all the teachers had arrived and Miss Pryde had filled them in on what was going on. They all decided they had better go see Forge at once and try to find a way to retrieve the children from 1999, but as they were heading out the door, Logan stopped Amanda and Ehren.  
  
"I think one of you better stay behind...the elf'll need someone to take care of 'im." He said to them in a gruff but remorseful tone.  
  
Their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Take care of him?" Amanda questioned "...Why?"  
  
"He had a heart attack, while you where away." Logan replied. Their eyes widened in horror and concern.  
  
"Kurt, oh Kurt! I shouldn't have gone away! I should have stayed here with him!" Amanda stated sobbing and Ehren patted her on the back comfortingly, but you could tell this news had upset him deeply as well.  
  
"Is he okay?" Ehren asked while holding his sobbing mother. Logan nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine. I'll take ya' to 'im."

There was going to be more...but I'd never get around to it and people are bugging me to update, there it is!  
  
Thank you to ever one who is nice.  
  
God that was short...if you flame me I'll die...shrivel up into a scab and die.  
  
I'm sorry. 


End file.
